


A Very Private Person

by verlit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story.<br/>就一个短段子而已。<br/>English version included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Private Person

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is Chinese version.  
> Part 2 is English version.  
> All in one chapter.  
> It is a very short story,so I post 2 language version in one work.  
> If the English version have grammar mistakes(or other mistakes),please let me know and I tell correct it soon.  
> Thank you!

Chinese version

“你是一个注重隐私的人，这样我很苦恼啊！Finch”手拿一束红玫瑰的Reese对着坐在他对面的老板说，“这样我就不知道你喜欢什么花了。”——这是在餐厅里，他们的第一次约会。

 

“你是一个注重隐私的人，这让我很苦恼啊！Finch”单膝跪在地上，手拿着一个打开的盒子，盒子里的钻子安静地闪着光的特工对站在他面前有点不知所措的老板说，“这样我就不知道你到底喜欢怎样的戒指了。”——这是在图书馆里，他向他求婚的情景。

 

“你是一个注重隐私的人，这让我很苦恼啊！Harold”Reese把一枝红玫瑰轻轻地放在墓碑前，”我还是不知道你喜欢什么花。“——这是在Harold·Finch的墓碑前，爱人John·Reese为他献上的最后一件礼物……

English version

“You are a private person,it makes me upset,Finch.”Reese,holding a bunch of red roses,sit in front of his boss,”Then I don’t know what flower you like the best.”-This is their first date in a restaurant.

“You are a private person,it makes me upset,Finch.”Reese,holding an open box , get down on one knee,”Then I don’t know what kinds of ring you like the best.”-This is Reese propose to Finch in the library.

“You are a private person,it makes me upset,Finch.”Reese put a red rose on the grave,”I still don’t know what flower you like .”-In front of Harold Finch’s gravestone,his lover John Reese give his last gift.


End file.
